Magenta
by Carriette
Summary: Parecía ser que ambos Motomiya estaban malditos para amar a otros, ambos podían contar más fracasos que glorias, pero así y todo, no se rendirían en buscar la felicidad, porque ambos sabían que lo mismo de desgraciados, lo tenían de testarudos y tenaces. — Los Motomiya se merecían un pequeño lugar. Experimento(?)


Alguna vez mencioné que tenía un borrador de un fic de este tipo, pues hoy estaba viendo unos apuntes y lo hallé, tenía apenas un esbozo y hoy, en un ataque de noséqué, lo continué y le di forma –más o menos– y aquí lo dejo (: Siento que Jun y Daisuke, como dupla no-romántica merecían una oportunidad y aquí tienen :) Me da rabia todo el bashing que le hacen a la pobre Jun, ¡oh vamos! No se comporta muy diferente de muchas fanáticas de Yamato –just sayin'-

En fin, no más palabrería y los dejo con el fic. Me inspiré con la canción "Tal como eres" de El Canto del Loco. Eso :D

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Magenta**

– Capítulo único –

* * *

_«Lo adecuado sería un color que exprese su personalidad.»_

Daisuke le dio vueltas a aquellas palabras por un buen rato, mientras miraba el escaparate repleto de colores, desde delicados tonos pasteles hasta los más atrevidos fluorescentes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en muchas ocasiones en azul eléctrico o verde hierba, pero su elección final fue aquel fuerte magenta.

Era complicado hallar algo para una persona con la que no te entiendes bien. Pero el magenta expresaba todos los matices de su única personalidad; fuerte, persistente, de imponente presencia, pero a la vez delicado, femenino y dulce… ¿por qué recién ahora podía comprenderla, siendo que la conoce desde que tiene uso de razón? Miró otra vez el bote de esmalte que había escogido tras casi veinte minutos decidiendo, para salir al rato con el pequeño obsequio.

En una mano llevaba un pastel pequeño, el suficiente para dos personas y en la otra un papel con una dirección escrita con prisas, hace unos cuatro años no la veía y comenzaba a sentirse demasiado nervioso para su propio gusto, en el último e-mail que le escribió hubo adjuntado su nueva dirección, un apartamento casi llegando a Nerima. Hace cuatro largos años no veía a su hermana y apenas mantenían el contacto vía llamadas y correos electrónicos, ¡pero él había logrado su sueño de volverse dueño de un puesto de comida en Estados Unidos! Sabía que Jun había logrado terminar su carrera de periodismo, había leído algunos de sus reportajes y aquel era el motivo principal de su visita, el simple hecho de felicitarla.

Porque con el pasar de los años había descubierto que aquella «odiosa» hermana mayor no era tan odiosa, durante su adolescencia Jun había sido prácticamente un soporte, fue la que lo ayudó a salir lentamente de aquella depresión por el rechazo de Hikari y quien más lo estuvo animando a que estudiara gastronomía, tal como había querido desde siempre. Y ahora, con la distancia, más había aprendido a apreciarla.

¿Y podría ella perdonarlo?

_«Espero que asistas, Daisuke… es un día importante y quiero contar con mi pequeño hermano, ¿sí?» El paquete adjuntaba una invitación a una boda, pero en un pésimo momento, Daisuke recién comenzaba su negocio y no contaba ni con empleados ni nadie que pudiera cubrirlo, así que con el dolor de su alma, debió declinar la invitación._

De aquello ya casi se harían dos años, la tarjeta de invitación seguía guardada por ahí, desde ese entonces Jun casi no le hablaba, con mucho le respondía uno que otro mensaje y generalmente de manera muy cortante, así que supuso que no había sido ni por si acaso perdonado de haber faltado a su boda.

« — »

La mayor de los Motomiya miraba con cansancio la pantalla de la laptop, había estado escribiendo un largo reportaje sobre un tema de poca relevancia –al menos para ella–, pero que al menos se veía tanto completo como sencillo, para que todo el público pudiese comprenderlo. Ahora debía colocar las imágenes y demás fotografías que había estado tomando y podría enviarlo al grupo editorial. A su lado, descansaba un periódico estadounidense que dedicaba una pequeña columna a un «extraño sujeto japonés que había revolucionado el rubro de la comida "al paso" en la Gran Manzana», era un reportaje dedicado a Daisuke y aquello la llenaba de orgullo, pero por alguna razón había perdido casi toda forma de contacto. A menudo se preguntaba cómo estaría o qué estaría haciendo, desgraciadamente su trabajo la consumía casi en totalidad, se había divorciado hace poco y aquello había impulsado su cambio de residencia.

Se puso de pie, yendo a la cocina a por un poco de café y para estirar las piernas. Observó el cielo por la ventana de la cocina, si bien habían nubarrones anunciando el cercano invierno, aún se podía observar uno que otro pedazo de cielo –porque pedir ver estrellas en Tokio ya era demasiado– y creyó que un paseo le vendría bien para calmar un poco su cabeza y poder retomar el trabajo con mejor disposición.

« — »

Al salir de su casa lo vio, creyó primero que era efecto de no haber dormido la noche anterior, pero allí estaba, un poco más alto, igual de moreno y con unas pequeñas ojeras surcando su mirada que no perdía la chispa de la juventud, pese a todo. El abrigo azul oscuro a medio abrir, la bufanda blanca de líneas azules envolviendo el cuello, la camisa celeste y el porte que demandaba tener un empresario. Y la misma sonrisa de siempre, para ella, sólo para ella.

—¡Daisuke!— No pudo reprimir un chillido, lanzándose al cuello de su hermano menor, ¿desde cuándo la había sobrepasado en altura que ahora debía ponerse en puntas de pie para saludarle?

Daisuke suspiró aliviado, Jun no estaba ni por asomo molesta –como él creyó por aquellos dos años de escasa comunicación–. Alzó el paquete con el pastel y sonrió abiertamente a su hermana mayor, posando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Deberíamos celebrar que nos hemos vuelto a ver, _onee-chan_.— Le dejó el pastel en las manos, para que ella decidiera qué hacer.

—Iba a salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿vienes conmigo, Daisuke?— La morena sonrió, unos pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas con ese acto.

El hombre sonrió gustoso, asintiendo sólo una vez mientras la esperaba, bajando a la calle con ella agarrada de su brazo, a veces el silencio les hacía bien, para poner en orden qué se dirían luego de cuatro años sin verse. La ciudad ofrecía una atmósfera fría, típica de inicios de diciembre. Ambos bajaron desde aquel octavo piso hasta la calle, comenzando a andar por los alrededores, hablando de cosas sin sentido una vez se decidieron a romper el silencio. Preguntaron cosas más bien laborales, con cierto temor mutuo de ahondar en sus respectivas vidas personales.

Todo eso hasta que Daisuke reparó en un pequeño parque con sus banquitas, un arenero y algún que otro juego, incluyendo unos columpios. Por la hora era lógico que ya no anduviesen niños jugando y podrían parar allí para hablar con mayor calma.

—Recuerdo cuando jugábamos en un parque así, de pequeños, siempre disfrutabas meterme la cabeza en la arena, pero te ponías como una fiera si otros niños se atrevían a meterse conmigo…— Meditó el menor, soltando una risa. —¡Parecías más un niño en aquel entonces! ¡Auch, está bien, sólo bromeaba!— Se quejó tras recibir un codazo en las costillas, mientras se iba a sentar a uno de los columpios. Jun lo secundó, sentándose también, balanceando suavemente sus pies.

Ambos suspiraron pesadamente, mirándose a los ojos un momento antes de proseguir.

—Viajé para felicitarte por tu nuevo empleo, estuve leyendo algunos reportajes tuyos, ¡son muy buenos!— El moreno sonrió, notando que de pronto su hermana no emitía más palabra. —¿Y tu esposo? ¿En el trabajo?

La mayor se mordió los labios, removiendo arena con la punta de su bota y apretando las manos en las cadenas del columpio, mirando seriamente a su hermano.

—Me divorcié. Teníamos demasiados problemas, simplemente no funcionó y era mejor dejarlo ahora que después, con niños de por medio… sabes, los niños son quienes más sufren en esas circunstancias, pero como sólo estuvimos poco tiempo, _no hay mayor pérdida_, supongo.— Jun suspiró, con todo el aire de resignación en ella. —La boda tampoco fue la gran cosa, así que no te perdiste de mucho, _tu trabajo es más importante_.

No había resentimiento alguno en sus palabras, Daisuke realmente se sintió terrible por llegar a dudar. Esa vez y todas a lo largo de su vida. Comenzó a columpiarse, manteniendo los pies pegados al suelo y la vista en sus mocasines. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía que estaba allí, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, Ken. Ya tendría tiempo de decirles que había vuelto, que tenía con quién administrar el negocio y todas esas cosas, por lo que podría encargarse desde allí.

—_No es tu culpa_, Daisuke. Yo también he sido una hermana terrible… mira que abandonar el contacto durante casi dos años. _Discúlpame_.— Jun le miró con una sonrisa a medio formar, aún dándose un leve impulso con los pies. —Pero he estado tan ofuscada en mi _fracasada_ vida sentimental que… no he visto más allá.

_Tal como él._ Fingía estar muy involucrado con su trabajo e intentaba que aquello le robara todas sus energías, pero lo cierto era que luego de Hikari, fue incapaz de mantener relaciones sentimentales estables. Sí, había superado su amor por la Yagami, pero aún así algo le impedía llevar una vida sentimental «saludable», por ponerlo de algún modo. Hace no mucho había roto un compromiso con una norteamericana que conoció trabajando allá, sencillamente había comprobado que en la convivencia no se soportaban prácticamente nada.

Parecía ser que ambos Motomiya estaban malditos para amar a otros, ambos podían contar más fracasos que glorias, pero así y todo, no se rendirían en buscar la felicidad, porque ambos sabían que lo mismo de desgraciados, lo tenían de testarudos y tenaces. Daisuke extendió una mano, agarrando la de Jun con fuerza, mirando al cielo.

Nunca pudo pedirle perdón por todos los malos ratos con palabras, pero sí podía con la simple acción de tomar su mano, un silencioso «estoy aquí», sabía que ella lo comprendería. Porque, fuera como fuera la situación, no pudo haber pedido mejor hermana que ella.

Jun sentía que se estaba ahogando en aquel preciso instante, las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos y la mano sostenida por su hermano temblaba, si bien tenía amigas, con ellas jamás fue capaz de soltar sus peores frustraciones, pero su hermano menor era diferente, por mucho que se llevaran mal, a Daisuke le tenía una confianza casi ciega. Le miró, sonriendo mientras las silenciosas lágrimas surcaban su rostro cansado.

—Eres la mejor hermana mayor, Jun.— Expresó el menor, tendiéndole el obsequio que había elegido con tanto cuidado para ella. —Jun es como el color magenta, fuerte y delicado a la vez.

Y ambos rieron con naturalidad ante aquel «arranque» de poeta del menor, mientras la mayor miraba con una sonrisa tranquila el frasco de barniz.

—Siempre pensé que el magenta iba mucho con tu personalidad, Jun. _Te verás bien_ con él cuando te toque hacer reportajes en terreno y esas cosas.

Ella asintió, manteniendo la jovial sonrisa en sus labios. No tenía palabras para agradecer el gesto de su hermano, pero ¿hacían falta, acaso?

— **. . . —**

* * *

La verdad es que… no sé, planeé este fic como otra cosa, pero quedó así, aunque tenía la idea fija de que iba a ser un Oneshot. Como dije antes, era justo y necesario escribir de estos dos.

Nada más que decir, tomatazos y demases por reviews xD

*** . Carrie**


End file.
